Adjustable devices have been known in the art for years. Likewise, it is known to use splined pins to couple two members of such adjustable devices together. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,838 to Rocco, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,221 to Cole, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,113 to Sheu each disclose the use of a splined pin for coupling two members together. However, in each of those devices, a portion of the pin extends beyond one of the members, thereby being exposed to dirt, grease, or other contaminants. Such contaminants can work their way into the mechanism and interfere with the operation of the device.